borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:What do I have to do to make these modded weapons work?
Can anybody tell me how I have to change these so they will work in Borderlands? gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4_Jakobs_Skullmasher gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc4_Heavy gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Acc4_Heavy gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.TitleM_Jakobs1_SkullMasher . . . . gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.tediore gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.accnone gd_weap_combat_shotgun.UniqueParts.SledgesShotgun_Material gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Firerate1_Riot gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Tediore1_Defender . (FIX) you are using the jakobs material with a tediore gun = NOT GONNA WORK---P.S. the material also needs the special part that goes with it which is the *barrel* i think . . gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Barrel.barrel1_Dahl_Penetrator gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.acc.acc4_Deep gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.acc.acc5_Sober gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Material.chrome_black gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Prefix.Prefix_Spread1_Hunters gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Penetrator . (FIX) you have TWO ACCESSORIES you replaced the action with an accesory = NOT GONNA WORK . . gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_Launcher_Grenade gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_grenade_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_grenade_launcher gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Body.body4 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_grenade_launcher.mag.mag1 gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Barrel.barrel3_Dahl_Onslaught Sight gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Stock.stock1 gd_weap_grenade_launcher.acc.acc1_Divine Accessory gd_weap_grenade_launcher.UniqueParts.TheBigToe_Material gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Prefix.Prefix_Acc1_Divine gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Onslaught . (FIX) you have the ACCESSORY in the ACTION spot = NOT GONNA WORK . . gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_support_machinegun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_support_machinegun gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.mag.mag5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.Sight.sight1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 gd_weap_support_machinegun.acc.acc5_Atlas_Ogre_Explosive Accessory gd_weap_support_machinegun.UniqueParts.TheMeatGrinder_Material gd_weap_support_machinegun.Prefix.Prefix_Kick1_Glorious gd_weap_support_machinegun.Title.Title_Accuracy1_Massacre . (FIX) you have the ACCESSORY in the ACTION spot = NOT GONNA WORK . . gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatShotgun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_combat_shotgun.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_shotgun gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Grip.grip3b gd_weap_combat_shotgun.mag.mag2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Stock.stock3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc5_Explosive gd_weap_combat_shotgun.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_combat_shotgun.UniqueParts.SledgesShotgun_Material gd_weap_alien_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Mercurial gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Hydra . (FIX) you have TWO ACCESSORIES you replaced the action with an accesory = NOT GONNA WORK . . gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.UniqueParts.KromsSidearm_barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc4_DoubleShot gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc3_LaserSight gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Material.black_armygreen gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Wicked gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.Title_Quality1_Raptor . (FIX) you have TWO ACCESSORIES you replaced the action with an accesory = NOT GONNA WORK . . gd_weap_rocket_launcher.UniqueParts.TheRoaster_Material gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_rocket_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_rocket_launcher gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Body.body5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.mag.mag5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Barrel.barrel2_Maliwan_Rhino gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_rocket_launcher.UniqueParts.TheRoaster_acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_rocket_launcher.UniqueParts.TheRoaster_Material gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix.PrefixU_blank gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Title.TitleU_TaylorKobb_TheRoaster . (FIX) you mashed two guns together that have different MANUFACTURERS . . gd_itemgrades.Weapons_Eridan.ItemGrade_Eridan_Shotgun_ThunderStorm gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Eridian gd_weap_alien_rifle.A_Shotgun.a_weap.WeaponType_Eridan_ShockGun gd_weap_alien_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_alien_rifle.mag.mag2 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Barrel.barrel2_Splatgun gd_weap_alien_rifle.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_alien_rifle.Stock.stock2 gd_weap_alien_rifle.acc.acc1 Accessory gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Material.chaos gd_weap_alien_rifle.Prefix.Prefix_Eridan gd_weap_alien_rifle.Title.Title_Storm . (FIX) you have the ACCESSORY in the ACTION spot = NOT GONNA WORK . . Any help or tips for making guns is really appreciated. Thanks guys. ````P.S . I already know that they don't work, I just want advice not people stating the freakin obvious. ````If those aren't actions, then what is an action? (example please) ````Big Thanks to MeMadeIt. Oh and big thanks to the person writing the (FIX)'s it's really appreciated. ````Ok I just tried the website MeMadeIt suggested, and it is, AWESOME. Thanks man, now I can really start to have fun with mods. Bookmark DuncanFogg's Gear Calculator - http://blmodding.wikidot.com/gear-calculator Using GC, first set the "Item Grade", "Weapon Type", "Manufacturer", and "Accessory". Then select "Quality", "Level", "Auto Naming", and then "Calculate". This will give you a legit basic weapon. Then swap the other parts, preferably one by one, and see what works and what doesn't. -- MeMadeIt 04:14, May 17, 2010 (UTC) A lot of these guns just don't seem possible at all. You're mixing several named and legendary guns, which only work on a few if you're lucky. I've never heard of a Dahl Onslaught, I guess that's a grenade launcher. The only modded G-Launcher I know of is the Twisted Leviathan that has some seriously modded stuff on it. N8n10e 12:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) The Onslaught is indeed a grenade launcher, and like other grenade launchers, building one requires a mix of grenade launcher and rocket launcher parts. Interestingly, the Leviathan is the name of both a Torgue rocket launcher found in-game and of a deleted grenade launcher made by Atlas. Skeve613 19:56, May 17, 2010 (UTC)